


Valentine's Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison smiled again and gave Kira another kiss. “It’s a date.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s femslash February challenge prompt: holiday.

Kira opened her locker and found a small bouquet of red and orange roses with a heart shaped box of chocolates underneath. Attached to the roses was a Valentine’s Day card with an image of two foxes touching noses. She opened it and smiled at the words, ‘I love you!’ in Allison’s handwriting. She took out one of the roses and stuck it behind her ear and slid the box of chocolates into her backpack. 

She knew Allison had French first hour and made her way over to her girlfriend’s classroom. Allison was chatting with Lydia besides the door, the redhead smiling and waving at Kira as she approached before telling them both she would see them at lunch. 

Allison turned towards her and smiled when she spotted the rose. “Well, doesn’t that make you look a hundred times cuter,” Allison said, wrapping an arm around Kira’s waist and bringing her close. She gave her a soft peck on the lips and smiled again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Kira.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Allison,” Kira said, blushing slightly. “I’m embarrassed to say that I left your gift at home. Scott was giving me a ride here and I was running late and left it behind.”

“It’s okay,” Allison said. “That will just give me an excuse to go come over after school, I mean, if you would like me to.”

“I would love if you came over after school. I was going to wait to tell you but I made us reservations to that new restaurant that just opened up. Then maybe we could catch a movie afterwards?”

Allison smiled again and gave Kira another kiss. “It’s a date.”


End file.
